Sora wo todoke
by seiiran
Summary: Queria apenas dizer que você é uma pessoa incrível. E que depois dessa noite nada seria igual. Péssimo resumo yaoi Kyuuzo e Katsushiro


**Título:** Sora wo... Todoke (Alcançar o céu)  
**Anime:** Samurai 7  
**Casal:** Kyuzo / Katsushiro  
**Classificação:** Yaoi/Lemon  
**Resumo:** Queria apenas dizer que você é uma pessoa incrível. E que depois dessa noite nada seria igual. Péssimo resumo yaoi KyuxKatsu 3

_"Entender as outras pessoas e fazê-las entender, são coisas difíceis e delicadas..."_

O sol se punha atrás da montanha no vilarejo de Kanna, a luz ainda entrava pelas árvores do calmo bosque. Um samurai descansava encostado em uma árvore, seus olhos escarlate se encontravam fechados, mas estava em alerta a ponto de ouvir alguИm se aproximar.  
-Quer morrer? -em uma fração de segundo a espada fora desembainhada e apontava para o pescoço do jovem a sua frente.  
-Q-queria apenas dizer que você é uma pessoa incrível. -Katsushiro disse sentindo o rosto queimar.  
-Você não me engana garoto.- Kyuzo guardou a espada relaxando novamente e levantou-se, aproximando do jovem.- O que você veio procurar aqui?  
-N-nada Kyuzo-dono.- O jovem de cabelos verdes não entendeu bem a pergunta do outro nem o porquê de ficar tão estranho perto do loiro, como se suas pernas ficassem fracas e o coração disparasse, mas suspeitava que era pelo outro ser um grande samurai.  
-Então porque está corado?- O loiro se aproximou do outro devagar.- Você não me engana Katsushiro. Eu sei o quanto corou quando volteei, pude ouvir seu coração disparar.  
-É... é m-mentira.- Katsushiro não sabia do que o outro estava falando, ou queria acreditar que não sabia, não sabia também por que gaguejava nem o que estava fazendo ali.  
-Você é transparente demais garoto. Pode esconder até de você mesmo mas não pode esconder de mim.- O loiro já ia saindo quando o jovem se pôs em sua frente, com o rosto corado e as mãos na katana.  
-Eu não sou um garoto! Sou um samurai!  
-Vocâ é a sombra de Kambei.- Kyuzo segurou na garganta do outro o erguendo do chão, impedindo-o de se mexer.- Pare de mentir para si mesmo.

Kyuzo deixou o jovem cair pelo chão e foi para o vilarejo em seguida. Katsushiro não sentia raiva do loiro, passava a admirá-lo cada vez mais, e só queria tê-lo por perto mais um pouco. Levanto-se do chão e foi descansar, reparando que no céu se juntavam nuvens cinzas indicando que logo iria chover.  
Katsushiro deitou na cama e tentou inutilmente dormir, a imagem daquele samurai arrogante não lhe saia da cabeça.  
"Kyuzo-dono... Desde a primeira vez que o vi sabia que era um grande samurai. Fui tão estúpido tentando proteger o sensei dele, alguém assim cortaria minha cabeça sem piscar, mas de algum modo não sinto medo... Definitivamente o que sinto não é medo. Senti ciúmes quando descobri que viajaria com Kirara-dono, mas de fato não era por causa dela. Os cabelos loiros, os intrigantes olhos escarlate e sua incrível força... Tudo nele parecia perfeito. Kirara-dono, de qualquer jeito um samurai não pode se apaixonar durante a guerra mas Kyuzo é apenas companheiro de batalha... certo?"  
Katsushiro estava deitado em sua cama e olhava para o teto imerso em seus pensamentos o suficiente para nЦo ouvir a chuva cair.  
Kyuzo já tirava o pesado casaco e se preparava para descansar, do lado de fora a chuva já caia forte e alguns relâmpagos cortavam o céu fazendo a imensa escuridЦo que cercava todo o vilarejo sumir.  
-O que você quer aqui?  
-Não quero mais mentir para mim mesmo.  
O loiro apenas resmungou com um leve sorriso nos lábios e o jovem achou bonito aquele belo rosto sempre frio mostrar alguma emoção.  
Kyuzo retirou sua camiseta e pegou uma toalha sentando em sua cama sem olhar para o outro.  
-Venha aqui. -Katsushiro retirou o casaco molhado e sentou ao lado do loiro, que devagar soltou seus cabelos, os enxugando gentilmente com a toalha.

-Kyuzo o que... -As palavras enroscaram na garganta do jovem ao ver o dorso nu do maior. Os braços fortes, o peito e abdome bem definidos faziam uma bela visão.  
O loiro passo a mão por seus fios longos e molhados e o jovem abriu os lábios ansiando contado e Kyuzo tomou-os com voracidade explorando cada canto da sua boca.  
Katsushiro correspondeu timidamente, apertando as mãos no colo enquanto as outro seguravam-lhe o rosto e cabelos. Nunca havia imaginado algo assim mas não passava pela sua cabeГa fugir, muito pelo contrario, aquele beijo era confortável e fazia algo aquecer dentro de si .  
Kyuzo retirou o tecido fino e molhado que cobria o peito do outro enquanto falava baixo:  
-Eu quero cada pedaço do seu corpo, Katsushiro-dono. -O jovem arregalou as orbes verde-mar um pouco assustado, mas logo assimilou e se agarrou ao maior dizendo:  
-Eu quero ser só seu Kyuzo-dono.- O loiro sentiu o corpo estremecer ao ouvir essas palavras, havia sonhado com aqueles olhos, aqueles lábios... Abraçou o corpo do menor junto ao seu, sentindo-o estremecer pelo contato das peles.  
Kyuzo puxou-o dando-lhe outro beijo, este mais quente e demorado. O menor sentiu o corpo tremer e uma onda elétrica a lhe atravessar. O loiro fez menção de deitá-lo na cama mas segurou em sua costas, beijando seu pescoço e peitoral. Correu seus lábios saboreando o gosto daquele pele clara e as gotas de chuva que as poucos se tornavam quente com o calor do mais novo.  
Katsushiro se sentiu completamente entregue mas estava longe de se sentir mal, pelo contrario, sentia-se protegido e feliz por estar sendo tocado por Kyuzo, o seu Kyuzo. Sentir aqueles lábios macios sobre sua pele, a lМngua molhada lhe percorrer o corpo, as mãos hábeis e quentes a lhe acariciar era tão bom que nem parecia verdade.  
Kyuzo correu os lábios para um dos mamilos do outro sentindo-o contorcer sobre si e arquear-se para trás, em seguida sugou-o com força olhando para o outro que tinha o rosto corado, os olhos fechados e os lábios entreabertos, puxando o ar com força. Essa visão deixava o loiro satisfeito pela reação que causava e mais excitado, querendo ver de seu amante cada expressão de prazer e dor.  
Katsushiro... -Kyuzo disse baixo quase em um gemido, colocou uma das mãos de leve sobre o rosto do outro e sussurrou- Kirei².  
O loiro tinha o mesmo olhar indiferente com olhos cerrados de sempre embora o rosto estivesse corado. O jovem de cabelos verdes sentiu-se envergonhado e afundou o rosto na curva do pescoço do loiro sentindo seu perfume.  
Kyuzo finalmente deitou o amado sobre a cama enquanto suas mãos passavam pelo peitoral forte a abdomen definido do outro. Desceu os beijos para perto da calça do jovem se deliciando com cada expressão de prazer e ansiedade.  
-Onde está sua prepotência agora Katsushiro-dono? Sempre tão seguro de si... -Kyuzo escorregou o corpo magro por cima do outro enquanto a lМngua molhava aquela pele quente e a mão lhe segurava o membro sentindo-o crescer.  
Katsushiro puxou o ar com mais força e se abraçou o outro em busca de conforto. O loiro sorriu maliciosamente e tirou a calça do outro aos poucos.  
Kyuzo sugou com mais força a pele delicada próxima ao membro do outro e sentiu o arrepio percorreu todo aquele corpo abaixo do seu.  
-P-para Kyuzo! -Katsushiro protestou mas não teve forças para se levantar. Sem se importar com os protestos do outro, Kyuzo retirou a ultima peça de roupa e deu longas lambidas no seu membro ereto.  
-Você quer o que? -A voz do mais velho sôo como desafio e pôs fim a vergonha de Katsushiro que, provocando o outro, gemeu devagar:  
-Não... não para Kyuzo.  
Obedecendo o amado o maior o colocou por completo na boca sugando mais lento ou mais rápido, seus olhos continuavam cerrados mas agora de prazer que aumentava a cada gemido e alteração do outro, Katsushiro tentava se controlar puxando o ar com mais força, seus olhos estavam fechados e Kyuzo o observava querendo decorar cada expressão de prazer da pessoa amada.  
Quando o menor sentiu que não poderia mais aguentar puxou devagar os fios loiros do amado e sussurrou quase sem voz:  
-Já chega.  
Kyuzo obedeceu tirando a boca do membro do outro indo para beijá-lo intensamente, as línguas dançavam desesperadas por mais contato e os corpos tremiam pela distância.  
Katsushiro correu as mãos explorando cada parte daquele corpo tão próximo ao seu, retirou-lhe as roupas expondo o membro ereto o acariciando devagar.

-Você quer? -Kyuzo perguntou cessando o beijo e olhando seriamente para o outro. Katsushiro não entendia bem do se tratava mas aqueles olhos escarlate lhe passavam uma segurança e um desejo tão grande que jamais poderia recusar algo.  
Ao ver que o outro assentiu com a cabeça Kyuzo se posicionou melhor entre as pernas do outro, colocou dois dedos na boca e começou a chupá-los, vendo o quanto esse simples ato deixava o amado excitado.  
-O que voc- Aah! -Katsushiro sentiu uma dor percorrer-lhe todo o corpo quando um dos dedos do amado o invandiu bruscamente, abraçou se mais forte ao outro e manteve as pernas abertas.  
-Já vai parar de doer... -A voz de Kyuzo sôo calma e tranquilizante, seus lábios roçavam pelo pescoço e o ouvido do outro o confortando e acalmando aos poucos.  
Katsushiro foi sentindo a dor diminuir e apenas gemeu baixo quando o segundo dedo o invandiu. Kyuzo deitou seu corpo novamente na cama ainda envolvido em uma terno abraГo, aos poucos aquele volume dentro de si não era mais incomodo e escapava algumas gemidos baixos pedindo por mais.  
O loiro movimentou devagar os dedos vendo o outro se contorcer de prazer, ainda com os lábios em seu ouvido sussurrou sedutoramente:  
-Você quer mais Katsushiro? -Olhando para aquele rosto inocente com grandes orbes verde escuro o loiro quase se sentiu culpado mas viu naquele olhar sincero que todos seus sentimentos eram correspondidos. O menor assentiu com a cabeça e logo o outro provocou-lhe falando em seu ouvido:  
-Então peça. -Kyuzo mexeu os dedos rapidamente vendo o outro gemer e estremecer por mais.  
-Eu quero mais Kyuzo... Quero você... -O loiro obedeceu tirando os dedos e colocando seu membro devagar no pequeno orifício.  
Os olhos de Katsushiro arregalaram cheios de lágrimas e ele se segurou para não gritar de dor, seu corpo todo tremeu e foi envolvido num abraço quente.  
-Já vai melhorar... -Kyuzo o beijou devagar confortando sua dor que se tornava cada vez menor. O loiro sentiu uma imensa satisfação em estar dentro daquele corpo tão desejável e em poder observar aquelas expressões tão deliciosas.  
Aos poucos Katsushiro se acostumou com o maior volume em si e começou a mexer o quadril pedindo ao outro que se movesse tambémm. Obedecendo ao menor o loiro se moveu devagar, afastando mais aquelas pernas grossas.  
-Kyuzoo.  
-K-katsushiro... -Os gemidos se misturavam fazendo um só, o movimento dos dois estava em perfeita sintonia acelerando aos poucos, o suor se misturava e percorria os corpos não mais frios pela chuva que caia violentamente do lado de fora.  
Os olhares se encontraram e não mais se repeliram, Kyuzo deixava agora todo seu prazer transparente А expressão pois não tinha mais o que esconder, e Katsushiro cada vez o abraçava mais forte arranhando suas costas, implorando para mais contato.  
Kyuzo entrava e saia do corpo do menor com rapidez e este gemia cada vez mais alto sentindo seu corpo estremecer e se entregar cada vez mais aquele contato, o loiro sentia tanto prazer em entrar naquele corpo, que agora parecia tão frágil, que sentiu não poder aguentar muito tempo. Guiou sua mão trêmula para o membro do menor o tocando com a mesma forГa e rapidez de seus movimentos.  
Katsushiro sentiu o toque do outro em um ponto mais sensível e beijou o maior com voracidade para nЦo gritar, meio aquele beijo completamente descordenado e cheio de desejo os dois chegaram juntos ao ápice do prazer, Kyuzo se derramando em Katsushiro e este em sua mão.  
O loiro descanssou a cabeça sobre o peito do outro, sentindo sua rápida respiração e seu coração bater desconpassado. Quando as respirações se normalizarão a ponto de se poder ouvir a chuva que continuava a cair, Kyuzo se ajeitou na cama puxando Katsushiro para perto de si.  
O loiro deitou o outro sobre seu peito nu e puxou uma coberta sobre os dois, evitando que o corpos esfriassem.

-Kyuzo? -chamou timidamente o jovem abraГando o maior.  
-Hum.  
-Eu te amo.  
-Ah.Também te amo. -A expressЦo do loiro voltava a demonstrar a mesma indiferença de sempre mas dessa vez não viu problema em expor o sentimento.  
Katsushiro adormeceu embalado pelo barulho da chuva e pelo calor de seu amado. Kyuzo sentiu que todo o mundo pudesse acabar desde que tivesse aquele sempre ali em seus braços.  
E os dois sentiram que não importava que rumo teria a guerra, não importava o quanto doloroso seria, e nem quanto errado era... Eles haviam se amado e nada mudaria isso.  
Nem mesmo a guerra ou a morte poderiam acabar com o amor verdadeiro, eles teriam um ao outro sempre, mesmo com o fim de tudo.

Fim

Obrigada a todos que leram a fic sС umas explicações.  
¹Quando o Kyuzo voltou do buraco onde foi matar os Nobuseris  
²Kirei- lindo  
E no final o Katsushiro não parou de mentir pra si mesmo visto q ele continua fazer merda 'x.x

Queria dedicar essa fic ao Monicão xD um amigo meu que gostou muito de uma certa parte ae ;D  
E pro Lol vlw por ñ me olhar torto 'x.x


End file.
